In The Closet
by AnnieMJ
Summary: "Because there's something about you baby that makes me want to give it to you...just promise me, whatever we say or whatever we do to each other, for now we'll make a vow to just keep it in the closet."


**In The Closet**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Hannah Montana or Michael Jackson but if did...oh if I did, lol.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So I love _Michael Jackson_ like crazy and I was listening to the song _In the closet _by him. Sexiest song ever to me! Listen to it and you'll enjoy it (I hope) lolz. And no, it's not about being in the closet, it's about keeping their sexy times a secret.

_This is my first song based one-shot so I hope it's good (Fingers crossed)._

* * *

><p><em><strong>P.S. <strong>__Thanks to my girlfriend Crazier (Sky) I finally posted this so thank you for convincing me, baby! I love you :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

"Miley come on, please! Sing!" Lilly whined, pushing me towards the little stage while I was freaking out on the inside.

"No Lilly! Come on! I don't even know what to sing!" I argued.

"Gimme your I-pod!" Demi demanded and I fumbled through my pocket, finding it before she snatched it quickly.

"Okay Miley, you know like every song on this thing so I'm gonna click shuffle and whatever song it lands on, you have to sing." She ordered but I kept on whining.

"Demi, please! I'll give you money! Just don't make me sing here." I begged.

"Miley! We came to a freaking Karaoke bar. What did you expect was gonna happen?" Lilly asked. "Plus you lost to Demi." She reminded me, making me frown.

"Yeah, but I want a rematch or something! Just don't make me sing here."

"Oh, you are gonna love your song choice." Demi squealed evilly.

"What is it?" I asked but I wasn't worried. I actually did know all the songs like the back of my hand. I just didn't wanna sing in the crowded bar tonight. Demi was giggling and showing my I-pod to Lilly who broke out in a fit of giggles while they signed my name up to go next.

"Wait, what's the song?"

"It's a Michael Jackson song."

"Are you serious? I can't sing _Heal the world_ or _Man in the mirror_ in a bar!" I argued.

"Oh trust me, that is not what you're singing." Demi replied, smirking. As they pushed me back to our table after signing me up, I bumped into a girl. I turned, feeling embarrassed because Demi basically threw me into her.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, steadying her. Her brown eyes were narrowed but she nodded as if she really didn't care for my apology.

"It's fine. Excuse me." She muttered, walking away.

"What's her deal?" Lilly asked, leading me back to the table.

"Who cares? What the hell am I singing? I only got a few M.J songs. Which one did you nuts write down for me to sing?" I demanded to know and Demi shared a look with Lilly before handing me the I-pod. If people could die of shame, they'd be at my funeral in about 3 seconds.

"No!" I breathed out looking at the song! "You have got to be kidding me!" I shouted, staring in shock at them but they broke out giggling. "I hate you guys!" I growled. "How could you sign me up to sing this?" I cried but they shook their heads.

"It was all by chance. That's not my fault!" Demi defended and then the worst thing possible happened. My name was called to go up on the stage and begin the karaoke session for the night. I froze and looked at the door, ready to escape but Lilly was in front of me before I could make my move and pushed me up to the front. I was shaking by the time I got there. A big bulky man with the sign-up clipboard stood there, holding out a microphone for me.

I looked at the stage and at the dude, glanced to the crowd, then at the Mike before I backed away quickly. No way I could do this!

_Bam!_ I walked right into someone. _Fuck!_ I thought as I tripped, but they steadied me and turned me swiftly around so I was facing them. Dark angry eyes were glaring at me now.

"What the fuck! You keep tripping all over me. Can't you watch where you're going?" A smooth voice growled at me. Why did I think of how sexy she sounded as I stuttered to answer?

"I-I'm so sorry...I just, I'm nervous, sorry. I'll try not to bump into you again." Her eyes softened a bit.

"Sorry I snapped, but why are you so nervous?" She asked.

"Miley! Get your butt up here! You are singing." Lilly reminded, stopping in front of me. The girl I kept bumping into looked down at the Mike in my hand.

"Oh! You're gonna sing?" She asked with a small smile.

"No!" I squeaked but Demi interrupted.

"Hell yeah, she's gonna sing!"

"What are you singing?" The girl asked me, but Lilly answered.

_"In the closet."_ The brown-eyed girl appeared amused now.

"You mean the one by Michael Jackson?" She questioned and I nodded nervously. "Maybe I'll stay and watch then." She said with a smirk as I looked away. I was freaking out here. I don't want to do this.

"Please Demi...I can't." I whispered but she shook her head saying:

"Get your little butt up there." Suddenly the girl was right next to me, whispering into my ear.

"If you want me to get you out of this, I can, but you have to promise to give me a private rendition later." She negotiated and there was no mistaking the seductiveness of her voice. I turned, meeting her eyes with my jaw slackened.

"Uh, what?"

"You heard me." She replied with a smile and I found myself intrigued now as I nodded slowly, feeling a bit dumbfounded. "Okay, um, stall for about two minutes, and when you see me coming back make sure you bump into me...again." She chuckled before disappearing. I turned to Demi who was waiting impatiently. Did that girl just hit on me? Private rendition? And am I actually considering it? Since when was I in the friggen closet? I'm straight, right?

"Well, get up there." Demi said but I had to stall! I looked around.

"Wait, can I just listen to the song before I sing it? To get a feel of it...ya know?" I request and she sighs, nodding.

"Fine." She hands over my I-pod and I turn the song on, not really even hearing it as I search the girl out. A moment later, I see her heading towards me with a drink in her hand. I frown and turn around making sure I calculate this right as I nod my head to the song and walk backwards, eventually smashing right into her. I feel the liquid fall over my shirt and hear an angry growl erupt from her.

"What the fuck! Can't you watch where you're going?" I spin around to see her standing there with some of the drink on her shirt as well as I fake humility.

"I-I'm so sorry. I'll pay for it, I promise. You can send me the bill." I try and she shakes her head angrily, slamming her glass down onto the nearest table.

"This is the third time! You should have a fucking sign on your forehead warning people to stay ten feet away you friggen danger zone!" She says and now I'm a little annoyed.

"Hey, that's mean!"

"It was meant to be!"

"I offered to pay!"

"And you will! You're washing my shirt right now!" She growls and I realize that this is my way out.

"Fine! Come with me! I'll wash your stupid shirt."

"Good you walking klutz! Try not to trip on the way out!" I turn to Demi and keep up my angry and annoyed look.

"I'll be back!" I growl and shove the Mike into Lilly's hand while they stand there in shock at my argument with this girl.

"Well, I'm not gonna wait forever." She says through gritted teeth and I turn, giving her a glare as I follow her out. Once we get out of the bar and make sure Lilly and Demi aren't following, I stop, laughing aloud.

"Thank you so much for that." I say and she turns, facing me with a grin.

"You're welcome but you still gotta do something about my shirt...and yours too." She says as I nod.

"Come on. I'll take you to my place."

"I was hoping you'd say that." She flirts making me blush but I liked where this was going. I don't know why, but I do.

"Yeah, come on. My car's this way. I'm Miley by the way." I say leading her towards it.

"Nice name." She responds thoughtfully. "Mikayla." She adds with a smile.

We get into my car and the drive was quick since I only live about 7 blocks from that bar. I lead her into my apartment and stop in the living room.

"So you want anything to drink?" I ask and she shakes her head no as she looks around at the pictures and other things.

"Nice place." She murmurs.

"Thanks, so um I don't have a washer or anything in here but if you want, I can run down to the laundromat and let you wear one of my shirts while you wait. She lifts her brow as if to say, _are you serious_, but I make sure not to let her know that I'm not.

"I don't really care about the shirt." She states as she starts to unbutton it. My eyes are glued to her fingers as the buttons slowly snap open and I feel my heart-rate spike. Oh god...is she really right here taking her shirt off?

"So you promised me a private rendition of that song." She reminds, making my eyes fly up to her face which held a smirk saying she caught me gaping at her. Slowly, she slides her shirt off and I am disappointed to see she has a tank-top under it.

"Uh...um."

"If you're still nervous, I think I can help. Maybe go over the words with you." She offers, moving closer to me. My words are stuck in my throat at this point. She stops in front of me and her hands reach up to the top of my lavender plaid shirt as she pops open the first button, making my eyes widen.

"You should get this off." She murmurs as she continues opening the buttons to my shirt. I had no under-shirt or tank top. Just a bra but still, I don't make a move to stop her. Her eyes pierce into mine, making my knees quiver almost from trying to wrap my mind around what's happening.

"There's something I have to say, if you promise you'll understand." She whispers and I nod for her to keep talking as she slides the shirt off of me. I think a bullet could come at me and I'd still be lost in her brown eyes.

"I cannot contain myself when in your presence." She says and her lips touch mine lightly, making me go weak as I grip her arms and kiss back. God, she tastes good.

"I'm so humble, touch me." She says with a smirk and I realize that she's saying the song lyrics as well as acting them out. I laugh and run my hands down her arms and let them fall to her sides.

"She's just a lover, who's doing me by." I murmur, leaning closer, till our lips are so close, I can feel her breath as she speaks.

"It's worth the giving, it's worth the try." And her lips are on mine again. No kiss I've experienced has ever been this intoxicating.

I feel her hands at the back of me, undoing the hook on my bra.

"You cannot wet it, you cannot burn it." She whispers, letting my bra fall to the floor. Her hand is on my breast rolling the nipple, causing sensations to flow through me as I moan out the next part.

"She wants to give it, she wants to give it, oh she wants to give it." Her head lowers.

"Yes, I do." She teases, breaking from the song momentarily before her wet mouth closes over my other nipple making me gasp softly. I pull her face up and kiss her with need, pulling her into my room, pushing her down onto my bed.

"It's just a feeling, you have to soothe it." I chuckle, tugging her tank off before I work on her bra. She places kisses on my stomach while gripping my butt, making me breathe harder.

"You can't neglect it, you can't abuse it." I mutter, finally getting her bra off and I push her down, licking from her stomach to her breasts making her moan out as I flick the nipples, taking turns with each. She pushes me off of her, moving over me as her fingers start unzipping my pants.

"It's just desire. You cannot waste it." She grins, pulling my jeans down with my panties. She gives me a smirk, waiting for me to say the next line. I almost blush as her hands hover over where I need her.

"Then if you want it...then won't you taste it." I say as lowly as possible, grinning as her eyes turn brighter and I watch while she leans over, running her tongue through my folds. I fall back onto the bed as her mouth sucks softly at me, making me wetter by the second.

"There are no secrets, make your move, set me free." I groan, lifting my hips up to her.

"Because there's something about you baby, that makes me want to give it to you." She groans the end as a finger slowly enters me, making me moan, begging for more.

Her face is above mine now. "I swear there's something about you, baby." She says, kissing me deeply. Her fingers are moving faster and her eyes are piercing into mine as I let breathy noises fall from my lips.

"Just promise me, whatever we say or whatever we do to each other, for now we'll make a vow to just keep it in the closet." She murmurs the words in my ear, grazing the flesh as her fingers go deeper and I can't even talk now as I feel myself closing down on her.

"God, Mikayla!" I curse as I feel myself clenching harder and harder and I arch my back as she kisses my neck, hovering above me. I feel her sucking hard on my shoulder, biting down and I grip her hair, kissing her roughly as I shake under her, coming on her fingers. I drag in ragged breaths, recovering from my orgasm while she presses kisses along my neck.

I roll us over, grinning as I straddle her, running my hands over her breasts and decide to keep on going with the song. I lean over her face, hovering momentarily.

"If you can get it, it's worth a try. I really want it, I can't deny." I smirk, crashing my lips onto hers after seeing her stunned expression. I moved my lips to her neck and suck over the pulse before gliding my mouth over her throat. I undo her jeans quickly and pull them off before pulling her panties down as well, dropping them to the floor.

"It's just desire. I really love it." I whisper against her skin as I close my mouth over a hard nipple. I feel her hand slide into my hair, pulling me up to look into her darkened eyes and the look on her face is downright dirty as I wait for her to say it.

"Cause if it's aching, you have to rub it." And she moans the ending because I have my fingers sliding up and down her wet slit.

"There's something about you baby, that makes me want to give it to you." I say rubbing her clit harder as she moans. "I swear." I add, letting my fingers play at her entrance.

"And you will see, this passion burns inside of me, don't say to me, you'll never tell." She whispers, her tongue swiping to lick me as her hand stays in my hair, keeping my face close to hers. I tease her clit with subtle touches making her eyes flutter closed and I kiss her lips as she speaks again

"Touch me there, make the move, cast the spell." She pleads using the words of this song to tell me what she wants and I can't tease her anymore as I slide my finger into her, making her cry out in approval.

"I swear." I whisper honestly, looking her into the eyes. "There's something about you baby that makes me want." I groan, closing my lips over hers as she pleads for another finger which I give. I work into her, feeling her walls close down.

"Oh god...Miley, please, faster!" And I move quicker, rubbing her clit with my thumb before she shudders violently. Her mouth is left open as she presses her head back into the pillow, coming hard on my fingers. Her body spasms and she stills as I lay against her, slowly pulling out.

"Something about you, baby." She repeats before opening her eyes and turning to look at me. "I swear, there's something about you."

She kisses me softly and we fall asleep easily in each other's arms, enjoying the warmth of each other.

* * *

><p>I wake up feeling like my body is humming a soft tune and I look around to see that I am utterly naked and barely covered by my sheets. I look around to see no sign of Mikayla. I feel empty. I guess I should have expected it to be just a one-time thing. I get up and get ready to go to work feeling unnaturally dull.<p>

When I'm about to leave, I notice a piece of paper hanging on my door. I take it down hastily and read it.

_'Let's not keep it in the closet. Call me so I can take you out?_' Her number is scribbled under it making me grin.

God, I don't care if she's a girl. Last night was too good to let her go. I wonder if she knows the song, _Give into me_.

Only one way to find out, I think, as I pick up my phone and dial her number, humming to the lyrics.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_So, review please and let me know what you think? __Gracias and love to all the readers :)_

* * *

><p><em>M.J. Forever :)<br>(May he rest in peace)_


End file.
